Loudtale songs
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Loud tale characters singing Undertale songs.
1. Chapter 1

Lard: It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…

_Lards eyes go black._

Lard: should be burning in hell.

_Lard and frisk are in the judgment hall._

Lard: Turn around kid it be a crime, if I had to go back on the promise that I made for you, so don't step over that line or else, friend, your going to have a bad time. But kids like you don't play by the rules.

_During the last line they transport to battle screen._

Lard: And guys like me, it ain't easy to be played for fools.

_Lard snaps and bones are summoned all around him._

Lard: So let's go as the room gets chiller. Let's go dirty Sibling killer.

_Lard move his hand in front of his face and shows his glowing eye. Frisk slashes at Lard 3 times in a row. Lard dodges all 3 while singing._

Lard: Go ahead and try to hit me if your able. Guess you figured now that mercy's of the table. I can tell you're getting sick of trying, but I think you're just mad that you keep dieing.

_Lard stabs Frisk with a bone. Frisk comes back later and Lard uses blue magic to throw Frisk on the ground._

Lard: You'll never win, we'll be here together.

_Lard summons two Soda Blasters._

Lard: Fighting in this Judgement Hall forever.

_Lard fires the Soda Blasters at Frisk, causing them to die. Frisk then comes back._

Lard: I know you just reset each time I betchu.

_Lard leans against a pillar spinning a bone in his hand. He then tosses the bone in the air and catches it._

Lard: But I'll always right back here to meet ya'.

_Frisk stands there with the souls of monsters they have killed behind them._

Lard: I know you're made oooooof Looooove, Loooove, Looooove. Looooove, Looooove, Loooove.

_Screen shows Frisk picking up a knife and holding it in their hand. It shows Leni trying to stop Frisk, but gets stabbed. Clyde tries to talk to Frisk and gets cut. Lard sees Clyde's battle armor and starts to laugh. Lard starts to change between his blank eyes and glowing eye. _

Lard: This is where it stops.

_Lard is holding Frisk in the air with two long bones._

Lard: This is where it ends.

_Lard lets Frisk fall and Frisk dies. Lard exits battle screen._

Lard: If you want to get past me. Well, you better try again.

_Frisk comes back as Lard wipes his forehead._

Lard: But no matter how I stall you, you don't give up you Attack. Do you just like the feeling of your sins crawling on your back?

_They enter battle screen. Frisk attacks Lard who dodges._

Lard: Go ahead and try to hit if your able. You should know by now that mercy's off the table.

_Frisk drops their knife and spreads their arms out for a hug._

Lard: You think you can spare me like I'm some pawn? Well, you didn't spare Clyde so GET DUNKED ON!

_Lard stabs Frisk with many bones. Frisk is back and shows Lards reflection in knife._

Lard: I know you made friends all disappear, but everything they cared about is why I'm here.

_Leni, Clyde, and Lisa appear in the background. _

Lard: I am their mercy.

_Lynn, Lori, and Luna appear in the background._

Lard: I am their vengeance.

_Lard summons bones._

Lard: I am DETERMINATION. I know you're made ooooof Looooove, Loooove, Looooove. But I think I'm stronger than you.

_Frisk tries to kill Lard, but he catches the blade. Lard thinks it's safe so he rests. Then he is killed by Frisk._

_Me: creadit to Djsmell_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lard is asleep on the couch. Luna tries to wake him up_

Luna: *Speaking* Lard? Lard? Wake up!

_Lard wakes up._

Lard: What is it dude?

Luna: A human has fallen from the surface world!

Lard: Really? And you got a BONE to pick with him?

_Lard laughs at his joke. Luna has an angry look on her face._

Luna: NO TIME FOR PUNS!

Lard: Come on! That was a real RIB tickler, EHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luna: GRRRRRRRRRRRR! ENOUGH!

Lard: Alright, here we go again.

Luna: *Singing* Welcome to the underground.

Lard: How was the fall?

Luna: If you want to look around.

Lard: Give us a call

_Lard gives Frisk a phone._

Luna: We don't see humans often

Lard: We're happy you just dropped in

Luna: I'll be so popular when I show all the monsters what I just brought in.

Lard: Hey! Luna, mind your manners!

Luna: Can it, Lard, no time for banter!

Lard: Excuse my sister, she's a bit eccentric!

Luna: You're just lazy and apathetic!

Lard: Call me what you want, I got thick skin!

Luna: Another bad joke and I'm finished with him! We are monsters, the awfulest kind.

Lard: To mess with us takes a lot of spine!

Luna and Lard: We can relate to your determination! Because we monsters have our motivations! Humans betrayed us and left us burning! One day we'll make our way back to the surface! Through all your travels, your sins will follow! Your consequences aren't easy to swallow! Who's the real monster? Now you should know! You've cut this story down to the bone!

Luna: *Speaking* Really, Lard?

Lard: What?

Luna: The last line of the chorus is a pun?

Lard: Yup

Luna: You imbecile! That was very... clever.

Lard: Heh. Thanks, buddy

Luna: *Singing* You're stuck in the underground!

Lard: Thanks to the fall!

Luna: Good luck ever getting out!

Lard: Prepare to brawl!

Luna: You could show mercy to us!

Lard: Or turn all of us to dust!

Luna: Is your heart full of evil?

Lard: Or full of love?

Luna: I, the great Luna, challenge you to try getting by us

Lard: Test the human with one of your puzzles.

Luna: Brilliant, Lard, that'll leave him befuddled! I dare you to try a bite of spaghetti!

Lard: Smells like the Creepypasta is ready!

Luna: Stop it Lard! I'm done with the joking!

Lard: Sounds like someone's funny bone broken!

Luna and Lard: We can relate to your determination! Because we monsters have our motivations! I am the mastermind, he's my accomplice! You're only still alive because I made a promise! You'll lose your mind when you wander for hours! You might even decide to start talking to flowers! Who's the real monster? Now you should know! You've cut this story down to the bone!

Luna: Someday I'll join the Royal Guard! When I catch this child, can it be that hard?

_Lard and Frisk are in the judgment hall._

Lard: Look, if I'm being honest! My Sister ain't nothing but harmless! I know you and all that you want! You'll get a lot more from Lard than a font! The deeper you go, the messier it gets! If I had it my way, you'd already be dead! Kidding, if you couldn't tell! I get so bored, I amuse myself!

Luna: Down here in the underground!

Lard: You're all alone!

Luna: We wanted to tell you now!

Lard: You're kinda boned

Luna: If you survive this prison!

Lard: You will know nihilism!

Luna: Don't mess around with monsters!

Lard: They're scared of tiny children! HA!

Luna: You've come far, but soon you'll stumble! When I stump you with some Junior Jumble!

Lard: Not so sure you'll get him with that

Luna:Alas, I'll hit him with my Special Attack!

_It fails and Lard plays a trombone._

Luna: Leave me alone!

Lard: You know I've got a knack for the trom-bone.

Luna: One more pun, and I'll be done!

Lard: But ain't two skulls better than one?

Luna and Lard: We can relate to your determination! Because we monsters have our motivations! You know your story's already been told! We can play again if you sell your soul!

Lard: I've got my eye on you so you just watch it! I'll find any skeletons inside your closet!

Luna and Lard: Who's the real monster? Now you should know! You've cut this story down to the bone!

Me: Credit to JT Music.


End file.
